Merles Daughter
by Djjezza
Summary: Merle's daughter was in an accident before the apocalpse happens, Merle and Daryl couldn't get to her and had to leave. Rick grimes finds the young 14 year old and decides to help her find her dad while he finds his family. Will she find her family?
1. Chapter 1

Merle stared at the bed through the hospital window with teary eyes before telling himself to grow some balls and walking into the white room where his baby girl was strapped up to machines, ignoring the family on the other side of the room he made his way over to her bed, he made eye contact with one of the guys family before obscuring their view by pulling the curtain around her bed and taking a seat beside her.

He let himself drop onto the blue seat and taking her hand in his before he glanced at the notes at the bottom of her bed.

Name: Rose Dixon

Age: 14

Cause of injury: Car Crash.

He sighed angrily before trying to calm down and looking back at his daughters face that was partly obscured by the breathing mask that went up her nose and down into her windpipe. This was his fault, if he wasn't drugged up and at home he would have been able to look after her, make sure she didn't come out of the house to find him and Daryl. If he looked after her she would be okay.

But she wasn't. Sure she would be okay in a few weeks maybe a month or 2 but this could have all been avoided.

"Mr Dixon, You are not allowed to use these curtains to obscure the view of the patients we have told you this before-"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up 'cause y'all know I aint gonna stick to your bullshit rules Doc" Merle hissed giving him the stink eye.

The doctor huffed and pushed his glasses up further up his nose before glancing at the papers in his hands.

"She'll be fine in a few months, but she got asthma so we will prescribe a few pills for her lungs but other than that she is fine, her arm will be in a cast for over 6 months and as she recovers she will have a fever we will give you antibiotics for those as well." He explained.

Merle bit his lip, grunted and nodded before grasping Rose's hand tightly as he heard the doctor walk out and shut the door.

"Dad, wake up" a soft weak voice woke him up, sitting upright he stared at the 14 year old who was still laying down, a breathing tube down her nose but she was awake and he could see his own blue eyes in hers.

"Baby? You in any pain?" He asked gently in his rough voice which was not normal for either. Rose shook her head and winced before laying back down on the white pillows still clutching onto her dads hand.

"A little bit- Uncle Daryl!"

Merles head snapped to his brother who was making his way over to them, a soft smile on his face as he neared his niece.

"Hey sweetie, need to talk to your dad for a second" he turned to merle a look of urgency in his eyes. Merle nodded turning to his little girl and ruffling her short hair before getting up and walking to the door with his baby brother.

"What's the deal?" He hissed to Daryl as they stood in the corridor moving out of the way of doctors and nurses.

"Somethin's been happenin' Merle. A disease o-or somethin'" He spoke hurriedly. Merle raised a brow before frowning.

"You been listenin' to some bullshit again? Don' be scarin' Rose with your bullshit talk, I mean it this time." He tapped his chest before leaning back. "What has this got anythin' to do with us little bro?" He asked wanting to get back to rose.

"We need to get Rose out of the hospital or at least get ready to, this is serious Merle" Daryl mumbled, merle spluttered and laughed sarcastically.

"She just got in you really believe that we can get 'er out even if shit hits the fan? It ain't happenin' Daryl, she can't even stand" Merle hissed.

"Just get some stuff ready for her kay? If we have to move quickly we need to be ready" Daryl said slowly.

Merle sighed heavily, rubbing his bald head before shaking his head "Fine, but if my little girl is hurt again your to blame got it? Do not say anything to Rose" he growled before opening the hospital door she shared with a 29 year old man which was fucked up in his opinion even if he is in a coma. There were a lot of patients admitted over the last 2 weeks… bites and fevers.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

When Merle awoke it was to his baby brother screaming in his ear and dragging him his shitty bed (which was the sofa)

"Wha' the fuck baby brotha?" He grumbled trying to make sense of what his brother was saying.

"Atlanta's bein' bombed, people bein' shot in the hospital" Daryl said as he jumped over the kitchen counter with his trusty crossbow in hand.

"What about Rose? We need ta go get 'er!" He boomed snatching his keys and jacket and knife as he made his way to the door only to be pulled back as his brother glared at him.

"Ya know wha' the fuck this means Merle, she's gone! I told ya it would happen if we didn't get ready! The infection shit has spread, we need ta go" he grumbled angrily to his brother before opening the door, instantly shooting something before stepping out.

Merle stood dazed before shaking his head and angrily and wiping angry tears from his face. He ran after his brother and glanced at the dead body of a woman who seemed to be getting torn apart by cannibals and gulping at the image and felt himself being dragged towards the van by the wrist like he was a child.

"Merle get your ass in!" Daryl grunted as he pushed his brother into the van only to stop when he heard an explosion a while away, they both turned and gulped as they recognised the building, it was the hospital.

"No…" Merles eyebrows furrowed as he thought of his little girl dead, she was truly gone. Daryl glanced at his brother, sniffed before grabbing onto his arm and pushing him into the passenger seat before running over to the other side and getting into the driver seat.

"I'm sorry Bro" Daryl mumbled as he pushed the van into gear and drove away from the small wooden house in the woods.

"Whatever" Merle grumbled as he massaged his head with his hand and letting a small tear escape before he wiped it away making sure Daryl didn't see.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

"Kid…Kid!"

Rose groaned as she came to, feeling hands shake her shoulders she rolled in the bed. Opening an eye she saw the guy who slept beside her, but he was meant to be in a coma…

"You're in a coma" She mumbled as she pulled herself up, being careful of her casted arm as she stared at the man across from her.

He had a bit of stubble, curly hair but it was pulled back along with bright blue eyes. (Rick Grimes if you don't follow) .

"My names rick grimes I'm a police officer. I'm just wondering what's been happening, where has everyone gone?" He weakly asked as he sat on one of the chairs in a flimsy hospital gown and thin trousers. She had one on as well, but she had a bra and also had trousers underneath.

"My names Rose Dixon, I don't know what you're talking about Mr, I've been knocked out for at least 2 days to heal" She held up her broken arm a bit before furrowing her eyes at the room, it looked un-kept and usually her dad would be here and she would be able to hear the nurses outside

"Where's my dad?" She asked getting out of the bed and standing, looking across at Rick with a worried look.

"Dunno C'mon lets go look" He stood shakily and headed towards the door motioning her to follow him. She stared at him for a second before getting up herself, she had practiced a week ago walking again. She stumbled a little but soon stood outside in the corridor.

"I don't like this" she murmured staring at the wires dangling from the roof, rick only put a hand on her shoulder guiding her to a door before pausing.

Rose looked up and saw his face full of horror before taking a glance herself. A dead rotting body lay on the dirt smudged ground. She gaped and coughed at the stench she could smell through the gap in the door.

"Don't look" Rick mumbled as he pushed the door open making sure to cover Rose's eyes as they passed the walker.

Rick felt terrible for the child when he felt her tremble as he pulled her away from the gruesome sight.

"Its okay rose" he whispered as they passed the dead thing.

It wasn't

A/N Sorry about the shortness but I felt I needed to get something in before you lose interest if you haven't already, I am already working on the new chap so it will be posted soon!

Plz Follow and fav!


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm not really following the show I'm just changing it a bit as I really want to get to the roof part)

When they got past the body Rose spotted a double door covered in rust but the words 'Don't Open Dead Inside' It shook her slightly as she pondered for the meaning, what does it mean 'dead inside?'.

"Umm Mr?" She turned her head to look at him, he was struggling to walk slightly but they were getting there. He stopped and stared at the door for a second before glancing at Rose and walking towards it.

"Wait!" She whispered before following, she didn't want to get too close, just in case.

Rick turned and held out a hand for her to stay put, she did and watched horrified as the door started to rattle, groaning sounds coming from the inside as dirty fingers curled through the gap as the things inside tried to get to the living and breathing humans.

"W-what are they?" Rose whispered to Rick who stumbled back in shock. Rick shook his head before rubbing his temple.

"I don't know kid but we gotta' get outta' here" His southern accent was thick as he spoke.

Rose nodded slowly tearing her eyes away from the rusty metal door and trying to block out the noise of the snarls inside. She made herself turn and looked at the door that said 'exit'.

"Mr Can we get out this way?" She asked blinking at the man with Dixon blue eyes. Rick turned and looked at the door before licking his dry cracked lips and nodding slowly.

"Maybe Rose" He made his way over and pushed it. It opened with a creak and bright sunlight streamed in making Rose wince as her eyes adjusted to the harsh change.

Her cast obscured her view as she tried to blink out the dark spots in her vision. As she looked up Rick was staring out the door with a grim face. Hurrying she stood beside him, she only reached up to his chest and he wasn't the tallest of people.

"What are they?" she asked innocently as she furrowed her brows in confusion at the white bags in shapes of… bodies. Oh.

"Bodies" He mumbled before walking down the metal stairs. Rose hoped her dad and uncle weren't in the pile as she followed rick into the front yard. She couldn't help a few tears escape as they walked past the bodies, pulling her shirt up to try and stop the smell of decomposing corpses.

"Oh" she mumbled as she felt her stomach clench in disgust at the smell.

"Just keep walking" he murmured to Rose as they stood in front of the hospital.

"Okay" She nodded and stayed behind Rick as he seemed a bit lost as they continued to walk, they were walking through a park when she saw it. Something moaning and groaning, it tried to move but it couldn't. It was right next to a bike.

"What is that?" Rose hid behind rick in fear of the body. But it couldn't be real, it had no legs it was rotting so how could it move?

"I dunno kid" Rick breathed as he stared at the thing before cautiously moving forward.

Rose caught ricks sleeve as she sent him a pleading look to not go any further to which he just gave a tight smile at the teen, shuffling forward he leaned to grab the bike while also trying to stay away from the moving dead body.

When rick grabbed the bike Rose let out a breath of relief as she moved further towards Rick and further from the corpse.

"Cmere rose" Rick sat on the bike and when rose was within reach he sat her on the handlebars. "Hold tight" He said as he started cycling away from the broken town.

"Are we gonna find my dad?" she asked as rick started to stop the bike getting off and standing in front of a house, the door swinging open.

"Uh sure" Rick mumbled as he stumbled to the house walking in Rose noticed the pictures were of Rick, a little boy and a woman with long brown hair.

"CARL! Lori!" She heard rick yell from upstairs, she just stared at random things in the room until he came back down, stumbling down the stairs and breathing heavily.

"Mr…?" She asked feeling slightly scared at his behaviour. Rick sighed heavily before going back upstairs.

When rick came back down he was dressed in jeans and a button top, he seemed broken.

"Rick?" She asked standing up from the sofa. Rick jumped and glanced at the child who stood still in her hospital gown and trousers, her face a bit dirty and a tattered cast.

"C'mon kid we gotta get outta here" He spoke in whispers as he moved out of the house.

Rose frowned she was getting kind of angry now, why was he acting all afraid when she was about 20 years younger and she was better put together, thinking about just himself. Wait, Its okay rose he's just upset about his family she reminded herself as she again followed the man into the street to where he broke a car window and opened the door. He got in and stared at her waiting for her to get in.

"Get in kid"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it took a while I wanted to give you all a long chap!

It had been hours that Rose sat in silence with a saddened man in the front; he would look in the mirror to see if she was alright but that was it.

Until he sighed.

"Look I'm sorry about tha' way I was actin' I'm just upset I'm sure you understan'?" He bit his nail as he said this.

Rose smiled shyly as she let her side fringe cover her right eye "It's okay Mr" she mumbled while pleating her hair. Rick chuckled slightly at the child's actions.

"My names Rick, Rose" He grumbled as he shifted gear, cursing when the car suddenly rattled and stopped, making Rose cough as the seatbelt choked on her neck.

"ow" she mumbled as she watched Rick get out of the car, pulling open the hood and basically shoving his whole upper body in to see what was the problem.

"Piece of shit" Rick grumbled as he closed the car hood and stomping to his side of the door, opening it and grabbing his back.

"C'mon Rose" He paused enough so she could get out of the car and catch up with him.

"Ok" She mumbled as she got out, slamming the door shut she followed behind him. "Umm how are we gonna' get in Atlanta or even through it?" she asked as she watched her feet take step after step.

"We gonna- Shhh!" Rick paused in front of her making her bump into him. Looking past him she gasped as she noticed a horse.

"Wow" she whispered and stayed where she stood as rick slowly and his way over, he grabbed the reigns and calmed the horse down before holding a hand out for Rose to come up so she could touch it. "Cool" she mumbled as she pet the horse's nose with her palm.

"Been a while since I done this" Rick spoke as he jumped on the horses back, steading it before reaching down to pull up Rose.

"I've never been horse riding before" she said as she clung to his waist as they started to move down the highway.

"You watch out kid okay?" Rick asked as he warily looked down the streets where not a sound was heard apart from the horse's hooves as they echoed through the ghostly city.

"Okay, but I don't like this Mr" Rose whispered as they turned yet another corner only to be met with a similar building.

Rick nodded slowly as he glanced around.

"Helicopter!" Rose pointed into the sky where a whirring of engines and propellers were above them.

"Wait, hold on kid" Rick glanced behind him before speeding off after the helicopter screaming at it to stop before he finally gave up and turned another corner.

"Oh dear" Rose whispered and clung tighter to Rick as she saw all the dead things pay attention to them and start walking toward them.

Rick reared the horse back as he turned and started to gallop away only the horse was too frightened and slowed as the things got closer.

"Run!" Rick yelled as he jumped down, turning to catch Rose before running off with their hands held tightly.

"There's a lot!" Rose gasped as she tried to keep up with the man who seemed determined to get out of the situation.

Rick spotted a tank and decided it was the best chance to get away from the things, pushing rose under he tried to fight some off before clambering under himself.

"I got the latch open rick!" a small hand appeared in front of his face from beneath the tank and he grabbed onto it just as the bodies were throwing themselves at him.

Rose pulled Rick into the tank and quickly shut it just as a hand got in and sat back against one of the walls noticing a dead body near rick.

"A soilder" She murmured as she looked at his uniform.

"Musta' starved" Rick mumbled as he rummaged through the jacked of the green camouflage onto rear back when it started to move. Grabbing his gun he didn't think twice about shooting it, the loud ringing in Rose's ears were painful and she started to feel dizzy from the echo of the gun.

"Ow" she whimpered as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Sorry" Rick gasped in pain himself as he dragged himself up to the body once again and pulled out a gun, checking the ammo before sighing and leaning back.

Rose turned her head as she head a static sound and a voice speak through a radio of some sort.

"Hey you, dumbasses in the tank, yeah, you two, cosy in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose seemed to stare at the radio before slowly turning to Rick who held eye contact before quickly grabbing the talkie and answering.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked as if he as answering the phone at any ordinary evening.

"I wouldn't give a shit about that if I was in your position" The guy snorted. Rick frowned and rubbed his head as he thought things over.

"Im a bit worried in here, see a way out? You can see us right?" He asked. It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"The only way out is too run, most are distracted by the horse but some are still beside the tank. The only way? Make a run for it"

Rose bit her lip as she glanced at Rick who nodded at her with a determined face.

"We'll get outta here" He whispered sending her a small smile as they discussed a way through.

"You ready?" Rick held his hand out to the young girl who nodded and clutched the knife that Rick had found and given to her.

"Don't stop, just keep running" He reminded her before opening the latch and jumping out.

Rose followed and instantly her ears were savaged by the sounds of tearing flesh and groaning sounds, for a moment she panicked but was pulled at by Rick to keep going down an alley.

As they turned there was a guy standing waving his arms shouting – "Not dead!"

Rose followed the man, not caring about Rick as she raced after him, she watched as he jumped up a ladder hurriedly until he met a platform.

He stared at them to do the same and started shouting for them to hurry up as the dead were nearly upon them. The man grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up with him on the metal platform, Rose then turned to look at Rick as he pulled himself up after her.

They stared at each other for a second, catching their breath.

"Im Glenn" the Asian introduced himself as he breathed heavily. Rick nodded and kept his hands on his hips.

"Im Rick and this here is Rose" Rick swayed his head in her direction. Glenn nodded and glanced between them.

"She yours?" He asked. Rick shook his head.

"Looking for her dad and uncle, her names Dixon" Rick explained.

Rose stared and grew slightly angry until she saw the look on Glenns face.

"Dixon-" They were cut off by the ladder clanging beneath them as one of the dead things tried to reach up to them.

"We can discuss this later when we are safe" Rick nodded towards Rose to go first up the 2nd piece of the ladder. Nodding she followed his instructions and clamoured up, gripping the side of the building she pulled herself up, rolled side-ways and let herself fall on the roof out of exhaustion . Breathing heavily she finally caught her breath just as Rick reared his head into her sight, he jumped over her and pulled her up by her elbow.

Glenn was last and sat on the edge as he stared at Rose with a look that screamed knowing.

"Is your dad Daryl Dixon?" he asked. Rose breathed out sharply and shook her head.

"No, but hes my uncle, where is he?!" she asked as Glenn stood. He was a bit pale as he said this-

"So your dads Merle?" his voice peaked as he said this and Rose cheered and nodded happily.

"Where is he?" she asked grinning.

Glenn smiled slightly "He's here with us, I'll take you to him" He nodded to Rick as they started to walk off.

Glenn had led them down into a shop and back out into the alleyway which was mostly silent apart from the occasional dead thing but Glenn took care of it.

Rose was excitedly following as Glenn waved his arms at 2 masked men and she wondered if one was her father.

"In!" Glenn pulled Rick and her in by the elbows before letting the 2 men slam the doors.

Rick was pulled in front of a blonde woman who seemed about 50 but Rose wasn't very good at age guessing so she just watched as she confronted Rick.

"We're dead! Because of you!" She blubbered as she held her gun up to his face. Rick seemed clueless and Rose just wanted this over so she could see her dad.

"I…I don't understand-""Of course you don't!" "Stop it… or you can shoot-"

Rose jumped as she heard 2 gun shot's, everyone seemed to groan in anger and frustration.

"Is that Dixon?" The blonde asked. Rose glanced at Glenn, he nodded and she ran up to the roof. Pulling the door open she hissed at the sunlight, letting her casted arm get in the way of her sight.

Slowing down she heard the others run after her. But she was more preoccupied with the man shooting a gun and laughing his head off.

The blonde pushed past Rose as she glared at her father "Merle stop this! Your wasting bullets-" Merle stopped shooting and turned to the group with angry eyes as he stepped off the ledge.

"Wouldn't talk like that-"

"Dad!" Rose ran out from Rick and ran toward her dad.

Merle dropped the gun in shock as Rose wrapped her arms and casted arm around his waist as she cried. Slowly he let his arms encase his daughter that he thought dead for the first time in months.

"Rose" he breathed as he let his head drop to her shoulder as he hugged her tighter. Rose sniffled as she pulled back, looking up at her dads face, he seemed sad and his eyes hollow as a tear dripped from his chin.

Merle suddenly felt Rose get pulled from his arms and glared up at T-Dog who stood in front of her, keeping her away from him.

"You best let go Boy" He spat.

T-Dog glared at merle. "You're not right in the head, You're still high" He said as he struggled to keep the injured child away.

Jacqui hit him lightly on the arm and he slowly let go. Rose instantly ran to her father who picked her up, despite her age she was upset and he needed to comfort her.

"You best keep away from my Rose jack ass" Merle spat as he ignored the groups gazes and sat in a corner with his daughter curled by him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stayed in her fathers grasp while they watched the rest of the group freak out, she was tucked tightly beneath his arm and her head rested on his chest as she dozed off as she felt her dad rub her hair and pressing kisses to her forehead.

"Merle! Get your ass up!" T-dog yelled, he was angry at how just because he found a family member he thought he didn't have to do anything, while the rest of the group tried to make up an escape plan.

Merle glared at the boy as he felt Rose jolt out of her sleepiness and curl her fingers into his shirt to make sure he was still there.

"Shut it boy before I beat your ass! Wouldn't be the first time" he spat as he stood, Rose followed and watched the exchange of looks and words between her father and the black man, she knew he wasn't fond of the other race and that added fuel to the fire.

"Why don't we all just calm do-" Rick was cut off by Merle hooking T-dogs face with his meaty fist, sending him to the ground while Jacqui shouted in the background.

Rose gaped and shouted for her dad to stop as she saw Rick walking angrily towards the men, gun in hand.

Fearful for her dads life she pushed the gun out of Ricks grasp and he took it the wrong way and hit her over the head with the gun.

A sharp pain was all she felt as she crumbled to the ground her father shouting in the background.

-Merle-

Hearing a sound of a body crumpling to the ground he turned, saw Jacquie kneeling over his daughter gaping at rick as he held the gun in a move that just screamed that he used it to knock her out.

You piece of shit!" He yelled staggering up and charging at Rick with a new vigour of anger at the man.

"Merle Im warnin' you-" Merle shouted in pain and surprise as he suddenly found himself chained to a pipe, T-dog throwing the keys to Rick turned to Rose, picked her up and scooted her closer to Merle.

With his child lying against him he was relieved for a bit before he started screaming at the group as they talked in hushed voices, glancing at the Dixon's before continuing their conversation.

Finally they separated, the lot ran down the stairs while T-Dog, Jacqui and Andrea stayed up top. Merle kept commenting cheekily while making sure his daughter was okay.

A gash about the width of his pinkie was across her temple, she had a bit of a fever which worried him to the point where he was screaming at the assholes to get him out of the cuffs.

Jacqui noticed the ill looking teenager and worried slightly for her, asking T-dog for the keys was out of the option as she was sure he would kill any of 'em.

Merle even allowed her to come near Rose, she confirmed she had a fever, getting the attention of the rest of the people on the roof just as the radio started.

"Yeah we have a problem" Andrea spoke into the talkie.

"What is it?" Glenn's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Rose has a fever, she might be bit-"

"She ain't bit you bitch!" Merle snarled at the blonde who turned her body.

"We gotta check for bites, put her down if we find any" T-dog murmured to his sister with a look of sympathy for the teen.

"She don't have any- EH Don't touch her you piece of shit!" Merle kicked at t-dog as he tried to pull up one of her sleeves to check for bites.

His sister nodded for him to move, he did and went back to the roof, watching the streets.

Jacqui gasped and backed away slightly, merle turned his head to look at the woman before looking at Rose.

"No!" He screamed as he saw what was on her shoulder, they had removed her cardigan and beneath her shit was teeth marks, torn muscle from where something bit in.

"You fuckers! No!" Andrea felt tears swimming in her eyes as she looked at Merle who was screaming and thrashing against the handcuffs.

"We going to put her down?" T-dog asked softly from behind Andrea. She shook her head gesturing to Merle who was clearly upset.

"Un-cuff me you pieces of shits!" Merle growled at them but was cut off by a car being sounded.

T-dog hurried to get the key out and just as he was about to uncuff him he tripped. By now Andrea and Jacqui were gone already downstairs to meet the others.

The key bounced off the ground and out of sight.

Merle shouted at T-dog as he ran, kicking a saw closer to him before running out.

It was then that Rose awoke to her fathers screams and an incredible pain in her head and shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose blinked at the sunlight as she felt herself get kicked softly with her father muttering incoherent things as she sat up. Scrunching up her face she noticed her dad was cuffed to a pole and he was becoming jittery which wasn't normal.

"Dad?" She asked as she stood slowly, her father's face turned to her and an almost comical sight was his reaction.

"Baby? What happened to your shoulder? Were ye bit?" He asked number 1.

Confused Rose glanced down at her shoulder and laughed slightly, her father looked at her as if she was crazy. She shook her head.

"The horse we rode her on wasn't very nice, bit me on the shoulder" She answered as she sat beside him.

Merle sighed in relief and nuzzled her cheek with his knuckles as he chuckled shakily. Rose frowned at his wrist which was turning slightly purple from the restricted blood flow from the cuffs.

"H-how?" she asked as she leaned over to get a saw for him to cut the chains with. Merle growled as he kicked at some rock that was digging into his thigh.

"Jackass officer chained me after he knocked you out, gave you that big dome on your head" he spat as he readied the saw at the chain.

"Really?" Rose gaped, unbelieving. Merle nodded as he started to saw, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep the chain in place, a few moments later the chain snapped and Merle cursed as the saw gave him a little cut on his wrist.

"Ya bugger" he spat as he stood, ruffling Rose's hair before looking over the town, the sun was setting and apart from the walkers growling, it was pretty peaceful.

"We gonna stay here for the night?" Rose asked as she sat down, snuggling onto the pole tiredly.

Merle bit his thumb as he sighed and turned to Rose with a stern look.

"We gotta stay here, wait for yer uncle then we can get the fuck outta here" Merle answered as he sat beside his little girl and let her lean against his chest, wrapping an arm around her he kissed her head and sighed in content.

"'m happy yer back" he murmured into her head as he leaned his head on her smaller one.

Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

"me too"

When Rick saw Daryl for the first time he saw the Dixon resemblance, blue eyes and brown hair and shitty attitude.

"You gotta niece? Rose?" He saw Daryl tense at Glenn's question and mumbling a 'yeah' under his breath as he sat on the log doing something to his bow, getting ready to leave for his brother.

"Well… we sorta bumped into her, she's with Merle on the roof" He finished. Daryl jumped up and stormed over to Rick.

"Ye not only left ma brother but ya left a little girl there?! Ya sick prick!" Daryl shouted as he pointed at him threatingly before running into the back of the van wanting to get there even faster.

"Get in ya bunch of pricks!" He screamed as he pulled Glenn in with him, waiting for T-Dog and Rick. Rick sighed giving a last kiss to his wife and son before following the angered mans actions and getting into the van.

"They better be okay or else…" He heard Daryl mumble as they pulled out of the camp and onto the road.

"Don't worry they will be" Glenn's cheery response was heard from the back. Rick glanced at T-Dog who nodded although he looked a bit nervous.

Bring it on.


	8. Chapter 8

Merle was getting agitated as he sat on the roof, his sleeping daughter beside him as he waited for Daryl, he knew he was coming for him; his brother was loyal enough to stick with his family.

"Daddy?" Rose yawned as she woke stretching slightly and leaning against the pipe again and looking over at her father who was leaning on his knees as best as he could, his white shirt had blood stains and sweat – which was kinda gross but it wasn't like she was any better.

Merle grunted as he glanced beside him, Rose looked around before answering.

"Whens Uncle gonna be here?" She asked in a bored way as she stared at the sky. Merle sighed heavily as he turned to her as best as he could.

"We jus' gotta wait" He mumbled. Rose sighed and knocked her feet together.

Merle smirked slightly at her behaviour before closing his eyes.

-later-

Merle woke up to a loud thudding coming from the door which separated him and Rose from the walkers, only it didn't sound like hands slapping against the door but an axe or something metallic, he straightened up, furrowing his brows as he stared at the door. Rose was starting to wake beside him and she too looked at the door.

When suddenly it opened, and out stepped Daryl.

Rose looked at her Uncle and grinned running over and giving him a hug, while he just gaped for a second and returning with a tight grasp before petting her hair.

"Told ya they would be alive" T-Dog mumbled from behind Rick and Glenn. Daryl carried the axe over to his brother and slammed it into the pipe, breaking the cuffs.

Merle chuckled as he stood and squeezed his brothers shoulder as Rose hugged him form the side.

"Lets go get the guns" Rick smiled slightly before walking out. Rose looked at her dad in confusion who in turn looked to Daryl.

"Eh Grimes why don't we let Merle and my niece go back to camp? Rose is a bit young to be around the streets and merle still needs to forgive you assholes-"

"You can take a car that is parked down the street it should take you to the camp, Daryl we found your brother but you still have to help us-"

"Naah officer prick my brother ain't goin' no where with you assholes, we are going back to yer gathering of asses and takin' our stuff and leavin'" Merle frowned as he tightened his gip on Rose and Daryls shoulders. He was a bit weak from sitting for so long.

Rick groaned in annoyance at the delay and pinched the spot of between his eyes. Daryl sighed before moving out of the grip of his brother "Ill go Merle, but ill be back" He reassured his brother before giving Rose a hug and walking off with T-dog and Rick and Glenn after showing them to their car.

Rose whooped as she opened her window and let the breeze whoosh her hair about and enjoying the cool air, which was way better than being stuck on a roof for 24 hours.

Merle laughed loudly as he let his hand out the window and steering the wheel in the direction of the camp, filled with glee that he had his family back.

A/N So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy with my YouTube channel.


End file.
